


Little Boy Blue

by Silverwing26, soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Play, Banter, Biting, Blood Drinking, Ciel Is A Brat, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Poor Sebastian, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Shota, Smut and Popcorn, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, This is Not Your Grandmother's Mother Goose, Tutor Sebastian, yooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina gives Ciel a rather... <i>nostalgic</i> outfit as a gift. He models it for Sebastian to ask his opinion. Sebastian <i>likes</i> it. A <i>lot.</i> No, <i><b>really</b></i>.</p><p>Full of dirtyhotwrong roleplay, gratuitous SebaCiel snark, and lots and lots of sex. Come join us on the bus to the Special Hell. We have cookies. And porn.</p><p><b>Silverwing26</b> as <strike>The Oldest Dirty Old Man On Earth</strike> Sebastian<br/><b>soulless_lover</b> as <strike>The Oldest Kindergartener On Earth</strike> Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are Little Boys Made Of?

Ciel stared down at the box’s contents in horrified disbelief. What the hell had Nina been _thinking_ when she’d made that outfit, anyway? …Actually, he was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what she’d been thinking, and decided he really didn’t want to entertain the idea any further. 

She’d been so excited to have the remnant of expensive cloth, but had been at a loss as to what to do with such a small amount of material, as it was far too little to make a suit or even a coat from, and it would have been useless for a smaller accessory such as a scarf or cravat, as it was too thick. “Such a shame to waste it,” she’d exclaimed, nearly distraught over the situation. “It’s such a lovely color, and the material is so decadent and perfect for your skin tone! Ohh, _such_ a waste!” 

Ciel hadn’t given much thought to his seamstress’s whining, as he’d just wanted to get the fitting over with so he could go and have tea; but three days later, as he stood there staring down at the note she’d included with her gift, he wished he’d paid more attention and had given her some other use for that cloth – such as making a handbag for Lizzie, or some such.

Ugh. He’d never be able to wear it out of the house. Maybe as a costume for a party? It really was well made, and it would be rude to refuse such a valuable gift, especially one tailored just for him. He supposed he could ask for an outside opinion, to see if it would even be appropriate to wear in public – even as a facetious costume – given how it would surely make him look… but who could he possibly ask for an opinion on clothing like _this?_

He sighed, rubbing his brow with his fingertips. _I suppose I’ll have to ask Sebastian, given that he’s the one who dresses me, and although he’ll surely tease me if it looks foolish, at least he won’t tell anyone else about it._ He walked out into the bedroom and pulled the heavy rope to ring for the butler.

The demon’s brow arched as he finished putting the silver back into the pantry, the service bell ringing just behind him; he brushed his gloved hands quickly together and headed out of the kitchen, grabbing his tailcoat on the way. He slipped it on as he quickly walked down the hall towards his master’s chambers, finely polished shoes clicking against tile and wood. 

He stopped outside the door, rapped once lightly with the back of his curled knuckles, and waited for the soft reply. He entered the room once bidden to do so, and bowed slightly before his young lord. “Yes, Young Master?”

Now that the devil was standing there looking at him, waiting for an order, Ciel found his resolve fluttering; he could very well be about to make a complete fool of himself in front of the one person who knew _exactly_ where all his weak spots were and how best to poke at them to greatest effect. He could be in for one hell of a vicious mocking.

Still, there was the matter of Nina’s gift, and Sebastian was the only one whom Ciel could get a truly honest opinion from, given that the contract forbade the devil to lie to him. He felt an embarrassing heat creeping up into his cheeks as he gestured to a side chair and commanded with as much dignity as possible: “Sit here. In this chair.” Flustered, he mentally kicked himself for the clarification, because where else would he have sat? The mantelpiece? The washstand?

Sebastian’s brow arched as his eyes traced over the boy. He turned his gaze to the aforementioned chair and strode over to it before seating himself and draping one long leg over the other. He threaded his fingers together and let them sit upon his knee. “Of course, my lord.” Amusement flickered through those devilish eyes as he noted the pink hue tinting those soft cheeks.

Feeling increasingly more uncomfortable by the moment as those keen scarlet eyes watched him expectantly, Ciel gathered his courage and announced in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, “The parcels that arrived this morning from Miss Hopkins contained an extra – a gift she included to use up the remnant of a bolt of expensive cloth she was loath to waste.” Sebastian nodded, which made Ciel feel a bit better – the demon was likely to appreciate something born of a desire to avoid waste. Whether it was food, tea, materials, or time - _especially_ time – Sebastian hated to waste anything; so it was with a slightly more steady voice that the boy hurried on:

“You know as well as I that some of her design choices can be… questionable… and so I thought I should ask your opinion on the gift outfit. Not that I really _care_ about your opinion, of course, it’s just that I thought some outside input would be helpful, seeing as you’re the one who assembles my wardrobe and all.” _Plus,_ he thought with a wave of relief, _if it’s completely indecent or shocking, you surely wouldn’t allow anyone else to see me in it, saving me from public embarrassment._ He paused, waiting for a reaction, although he wasn’t really sure why.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back more fully into the chair, nodding after the explanation of the rather _enthusiastic_ seamstress. “Yes, I see. A rather apt description, I should think. Though the quality she produces is beyond reproach.” His lips were quirked ever so slightly at the corners, watching the unease course through his little master. _Whatever Miss Hopkins has come up with this time must surely be of interest._ “Very well, Young Master.”

Ciel moved off awkwardly, toward the adjoining dressing-room. “Just… just stay there. I’ll return shortly.” He resisted the urge to hurry, feeling as though the devil’s eyes were boring into his back as he walked.

Twelve minutes, three boxes, nine buttons, four buckles, a minor tumble over the footstool by the chaise, two very ungentlemanly words, and a few trees’ worth of tissue paper later, the dressing-room door slowly creaked open, and from behind it came a sound Sebastian’s supernatural hearing picked up as clear as day – a rapid, pounding heartbeat. “A-All right,” the Earl announced, more to prepare himself than his audience. _Pull yourself together, Phantomhive! If you act self-conscious, he’ll only mock you worse! Show some dignity!_

The demon waited patiently, those deep red eyes watching the door slowly swing open; he could hear the little Earl’s heartbeat, caught the stammer in his voice; Sebastian could practically taste the unease emanating from the boy, and his tongue caressed the back of one of his fangs in response.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel pulled the door open fully and stood in the doorway, his face hot, staring directly into Sebastian’s eyes – obviously uncomfortable, but steadfastly refusing to lower his proud gaze. “Well?”

The seamstress had truly outdone herself in terms of style, craftsmanship, and sheer depravity: the new outfit consisted of a short-sleeved shirt, slightly puffed at the shoulder seam, with a club collar edged in navy blue piping and closed by three tiny round lapis lazuli buttons; a pair of navy blue velvet short trousers – quite a bit shorter than Ciel preferred to wear, in fact, as the hem hardly reached mid-thigh – with an attached pair of braces made from the same velvet, and a front flap held in place by four pearl buttons; white cotton knee-stockings; black stocking-garters; a pair of black single-strap schoolboy shoes; and dangling from one of his slightly-trembling hands was a bonny little straw summer hat with navy blue and white ribbons hanging a good six inches over the edge of the brim. It was an outfit one would see commonly… but on boys perhaps half Ciel’s age. It was at once sweet, charming, innocent, and perverse, and the longer he watched Sebastian’s eyes, the brighter they glowed, until Ciel was absolutely, one hundred percent _certain_ he should never, _ever_ wear that outfit in public. 

“Say something!” he finally blurted, his ears turning red. “Don’t just sit there and gawp at me like a great dunce!”

Sebastian was prepared for a spectacle, but he had not been prepared for this. Ciel emerged from his dressing rooms with as much pride as embarrassment and the combination alone was heady and alluring. However, there was the _ensemble_ to take into consideration. He was loath to pull his gaze from his master’s deceptively cherubic face, especially when it was flushed with pink and his eyes so full of pride, but when they slid down Ciel’s body, taking in each detail, his eyes widened and began to glow, the embers smoldering to life as he watched his little master fidget. The fit was perfect – in fact, he almost wondered if he should keep a closer eye on Miss Hopkins for how well the cotton draped across his narrow chest and how closely those blue short trousers hugged his hips. The effect was charming, and made his already small master look even more youthful than normal. The demon was captivated and the deliciously dark thoughts that began to race through his mind reflected in his eyes, causing them to glow even brighter. 

He cleared his throat and his eyes moved from those coltish legs to the black buckled shoes and finally back to Ciel’s face. “Very nice, Young Master. The fit is exquisite as always, quality unmatched. The effect… _fetching_." He chuckled darkly and gestured to the hat gripped in one small hand. “Will you show me your new outfit to its full effect?”

Ciel started forward, very shyly at first, then remembered himself, straightened his spine proudly, and strode toward the devil with every ounce of aristocratic bearing he could muster, setting the hat atop his head as he walked; although he was admittedly grateful Sebastian was not mocking him for being so childishly dressed, he was not at all certain the hungry gleam in those hellfire eyes bore any less evil. He felt rather like a lamb approaching a salivating wolf – and although it was surely a trick of the light, he _almost_ thought he saw an actual trail of saliva at the corner of the demon’s mouth. 

He stopped in front of the chair, forcing himself to hold his gaze on Sebastian’s face, refusing to look away despite the clearly indecent things going on behind those flashing eyes; he could only imagine what lewd plans his butler could be concocting – and after about three seconds of that, his face went a shade or two redder and he firmly decided against trying it again. He opened his mouth to speak, and at that very moment, Sebastian’s tongue slipped between those pale, thin lips to wet them, and Ciel forgot what he’d been about to say.

 _Oh,_ the demon thought, _it **does** get better._ Frankly, his little lord was adorable, and were he of the mind to spoil the seemingly agreeable mood his little contractor was in, he would tell him so. His gleaming eyes caught the movements of the ribbons as they swayed behind Ciel’s back as he strode forward. Sebastian raised those intertwined hands and rested the points of his index fingers against his chin. 

Wholly indecent images flooded his mind, fueled by Ciel’s heated cheeks; he quite liked to see his face like that, and his head lowered slightly to peer at the boy through dark lashes. His tongue slipped out to moisten his lips and in his deeply musical voice he asked, “Turn about for me?”

“Oh… very well.” Although something in the back of Ciel’s mind – some preservation instinct, most likely – told him it was probably unwise to turn his back on a hungry, malevolent creature looking at him with _that_ expression, he did his best to appear unconcerned as he turned in a circle. “The short trousers are a bit _too_ short for my liking, and of course I’m far too old to be wearing an Eton suit in this style, especially without a coat…” He paused mid-turn to glance over his shoulder and down his body, wondering if those short trousers really were as short as they seemed to be; beyond the curve of his behind, all he could see was bare thigh to the knee, the hem of the garment too high to be visible from his viewpoint. _Gah, too short indeed,_ he thought, and when he glanced up he realized he was inadvertently putting his velvet-covered rear on display for the demon, whose eyes were practically glassing over with desire.

At first, Ciel was mortified – and then he realized that although Sebastian was obviously _very_ aroused and within arm’s reach, he had not once even made a move to touch him… because Ciel had not given him permission to do so. He was there simply to give his opinion and that was what he was doing, fulfilling his orders to the very letter. The cunning little Earl let the idea sink in for a moment, and then a slow, mischievous smile curved one side of his mouth upward. Sebastian could not touch him if Ciel did not want him to, and ohh, what a wonderful game that could be!

He finished his turn, very slowly, allowing the devil to admire every velvet curve, every tiny button, every inch of soft, pale skin showing below the hem of the short trousers. “So… does it suit me, then? Do give me your _honest_ opinion.”

“Hmm,” the devil hummed in his throat at the boy spun on the spot and paused, his back curving beautifully as he strained to look past his own little backside. Too short? He had to disagree, though he would be loath for anyone else to lay eyes on his little lord just now. 

His gaze was heavy, drinking in the image before him and the way the very short trousers hugged the boy’s rear and contrasted beautifully with the pale skin of his legs. He inhaled deeply as the boy slightly rocked on his toes when he bent to look over his shoulder and those smouldering eyes slipped over his little garters and white cotton knee-stockings. Sebastian’s eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted just enough for the barest glimpse of white fang to catch the light, the tips of his gloved fingers pressed together. 

Beneath his pale skin and butler’s attire, heat was building and racing along his limbs before pooling low in his abdomen; his eyes, glassy and dark with arousal, rested on those exquisite buttons and he chuckled softly at the images they conjured. At the moment, he was unsure if the image of the boy struggling into this decadent, perverse thing on his own, or being helped out of it - most assuredly not on his own - was more appealing. 

“It is… _very_ flattering, Young Master. I find it suits you extremely well.” His tongue slipped between his lips once more, wetting them. Sebastian tilted his head to the side in thought and then nodded to himself. “It would be unseemly to be seen in your shirt sleeves outside of the manor…” His eyes widened slightly, those bottomless black pupils growing slightly as well. “…though I still stand by my earlier assessment. _Quite_ fetching, my Lord.”

“Is it?” Ciel replied, as if he couldn’t tell Sebastian would have liked to devour him in every way possible on the spot. “The short trousers were awful to get into – I kept getting caught up in them, and even fell over once. Look, I even hurt my knee against the armoire.” He held up one coltish leg, the indent below the knee indeed bruised and a bit scuffed.

“Were they now?” Sebastian chuckled softly. “Perhaps then, the next time you choose to wear this, I shall have to help you dress.” He uncrossed his legs and stood, coming over to kneel on the floor before his little master. Truthfully, his scuffed knee didn’t look serious at all. He tilted his head to look up into the boy’s face, his black hair falling alongside his smooth jaw. “It does not seem to be too grave an injury. Does it hurt?”

“No, not really,” Ciel replied, twisting and turning this way and that to look at the injury from different angles. “I was just thinking it might spoil the effect… but now that I think of it, it actually adds to it somewhat, don’t you think?” With a wicked little smirk, he put on his best imitation of Sebastian’s voice and sighed in a very put-upon way, “Ah, however did the young master injure himself this time? Climbing trees, perhaps? Running down the garden path? Chasing after the dog?” He folded his arms disapprovingly and mock-glared down at the demon kneeling at his feet. “Honestly, Young Master – I take my eyes off of you for five minutes—!”

Sebastian smirked and stood. “I happen to agree. I was thinking the same thing.” He chuckled. “I was also thinking of the traditional human method for treating such an injury.”

The Earl snickered. “Are you going to dab it with tincture, wrap it in bandages, and kiss it like a kindly old governess, then?”

The demon’s lips quirked at the corners, despite his efforts to look put-upon. “I had thought about it,” he teased.

The boy considered this quite seriously for a moment; would he like Sebastian to do such a thing? No, he decided, no he would not. However kind and placid Sebastian pretended to be, he was still a demon, evil through and through, and whenever he’d made any attempt to coddle or fawn over Ciel, it had simply come across as creepy and unnatural. He didn’t like the sound of _that_ game at all, and so he quickly devised a new one, one he felt suited both of them much better.

Twisting his fingers together behind him, he tilted his head back just far enough to see around the brim of his hat, peered up at the devil through his lashes, and asked somewhat coyly: “Or are you going to scold me for getting into mischief?”

Staring into the deep blue eye sparkling up at him, Sebastian’s lips began to curl oh so slowly. A truly wicked grin spread across his features. “Really now, causing so much trouble. You might have ruined your new outfit.” His brow arched and the effect was darkly beautiful; this was no amiable smile, not mirthful façade – the devil was intrigued, aroused, and found this notion dangerously appealing.

Ciel crooked a finger, beckoning Sebastian to come closer. “Come here.” When the blasted demon merely took a step forward and continued looking down at him, Ciel huffed, “Lean down, you ridiculously tall beanstalk!”

Sebastian clasped his hands behind his back, his tongue curling around one fang before leaning down over his tempting little creature. “Yes, my Lord?”

The little Earl took hold of the devil’s cravat to hold him still, raised up on tiptoe to bring his lips very close to Sebastian’s ear, and murmured in his very best sweet-schoolboy voice: “I gave the servants the rest of the afternoon off – they’ve all gone into town, and aren’t likely to return until well after dinner.” Slowly, he released his hold on Sebastian’s necktie and lowered himself down to flat feet again, thoroughly enjoying the expressions that crossed the demon’s face as the information sunk in.

The devil chuckled and felt the boy release his cravat. That boy’s voice was a thing like nothing else and when he chose to, he could be oh so charming. He looked down into that seemingly innocent face and he marvelled at the way the boy’s mind worked behind that beguiling expression. “Did you now?”

Ciel turned and walked to the bedroom door. Could he do it? Could he really? Could he, just this once, lose himself in the game, allow himself to behave in an undignified and childish fashion? Did he dare? Would Sebastian ever take him seriously again? Was the game worth it? He paused in the doorway, his hand on the wooden frame, and carefully took stock of the situation, its possible outcomes, and how he felt about them – and after a short deliberation, he realized that he was nervous because it was a _new_ game, one they’d never tried before, one that would be challenging for him in every aspect… and there was nothing the Earl of Phantomhive liked better than a challenging new game.


	2. The Fox and the Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little foxes are clever and quick... but the crow is an exceptional and ruthless hunter.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Ciel gave Sebastian a naughty little smile and said, “Who knows what kind of mischief I could get into?” Before the butler had even processed this new statement, the boy bolted out the door and ran down the hall, the pristine soles of his new shoes clicking on the parquet floor.

The demon’s eyes widened and he chuckled as he shook his head. “Oh dear…” He walked through the open door and looked down the hall, hearing wicked laughter echoing from further along in the manor. _Clever little thing,_ he mused before setting off at a brisk walk - after all, he had a small boy to keep his less than wholesome eyes on.

Hearing Sebastian’s footsteps approaching, Ciel ran from the hall into the gallery, soles clicking, his mocking laughter echoing over the marble floor; it wasn’t but a few moments before he heard the devil walking across the tiles, so with a marvelous imitation of a small child’s naughty giggle, he dashed through the door at the other end of the gallery and through a series of adjoining sitting-rooms, all of them carpeted and quiet. Of course a lack of footsteps didn’t hamper Sebastian’s pursuit of him in any way, so to stay ahead, he had to keep moving. As he rounded a corner, clinging to a doorframe for a pivot point, he very nearly knocked over the tea vase atop the nearby plant stand, and decided the game needed a better venue; despite his current commitment to portraying the naughty schoolboy, he didn’t particularly fancy any of his things getting broken – especially not eighteenth-century vases he’d paid several hundred pounds for.

Hearing the whisper of the devil’s tailcoat in the next room, the boy took off again, hurrying down the great staircase in the front hall – even daring to slide down the lower portion of the bannister, something he'd secretly always wanted to do as a small boy – and ran through the dining room… to the parlor… down the hall… and through the conservatory. He paused behind a large potted fern to catch his breath, wondering how much of a break the demon would give him that time – although it would have been a trifle to just use his inhuman speed and catch Ciel without delay, Sebastian was extremely insightful and caught on very quickly when the young Earl presented him with new games unannounced. So of course he would linger at a very precise distance and pretend to let the boy elude capture, playing at being the perfect opponent for this strategic game… and the perfect playmate for a wayward schoolboy.

He heard the pocket door in the next room slide back, and he ran out of the conservatory into the garden, sprinting down the walkway toward the hedge maze, his shoes clipping like the hoofbeats of a colt on the paving stones beneath him.

Sebastian stopped in the doorway to watch the boy run down the path; he crossed his arms for just a moment, letting him gain a bit more distance before he called after the small form trailing ribbons behind him, “Do stop running, Young Master. We would not want you to fall!”

“Are you too tired to keep up, old man?” Ciel shouted in response, and disappeared around the corner of the rose bushes into the maze, his bright, mocking voice startling the songbirds from their hiding places in the hedges. “Steady on, Grandfather!”

 _Hardly,_ Sebastian thought, and with a sigh hurried down the path. “You may wish that were the case,” Sebastian called out, his voice carrying a stern edge appropriate for the lovely new game his little master had invented. He rounded a corner into the maze of hedges and looked down the various paths Ciel could have taken; his keen ears heard the boy running somewhere off to his left, so with an amused smirk, he straightened his coat and then headed off into the green twists and turns, noting a bent branch and disturbed leaves here and there where little fingers must have brushed on their way past.

The snap of a twig three hedges over told Ciel his ‘playmate’ had entered the maze and was still pursuing him; he was lost in thought, planning which path to take at the upcoming intersection, and vaguely remembering some far-off, long-forgotten memory of playing hide-and-seek with someone – probably Lizzie – in the same hedge maze… 

…when suddenly the world turned on its end— “Ahh!”—and he came down hard on his hands and knees in the middle of the dirt path, groaning at the jarring burst of pain.

A short yelp from his master and a thump had the demon’s brow arching; he followed the sound and shortly came upon his quarry, sitting in the dirt, rumpled and dusty and sporting newly-skinned knees, but otherwise none the worse for wear. Seeing the boy was in no real danger, he approached with slow, deliberate steps. “I did tell you not to run. What have you done now?” His face was a mask of stern concern and he crouched down beside the small boy, looking him over. “You’ve made a complete mess of your new clothing.” He made that little _tsk_ sound he knew Ciel found irritating. “And skinned both knees, I see.”

At any other time, Ciel would have picked himself up, brushed himself off, and strolled on as though nothing had happened in an effort to soothe his wounded pride… but he was playing a role, and by Hell, he was not going to lose the game over some skinned knees!

He sniffed loudly, as though on the verge of tears, and sulked, “It isn’t my fault! I tripped over that branch on the path!” He looked up into the withered oak growing in an adjacent alcove of the labyrinth, and noticed with some dismay that most of the branches were dead. _Ugh. I shall have to have Finny cut that down before it drops all its boughs at once and kills someone._ Remembering the game, he returned his gaze to Sebastian, who was giving him his best ‘harried governess’ face. He very nearly lost his composure just then, seeing how genuinely _annoyed_ the demon was behind the mask of paternal concern – but he managed to salvage the situation and prevent himself from laughing by squeezing his eyes shut and performing a masterful pout, complete with wobbly lower lip and noisy sniffling. “I didn’t put it there! Why don’t you scold the tree, if you’re so keen to scold someone for making me fall and dirty my clothes!” _Bloody hell,_ he muttered inwardly, _if that old devil’s façade doesn’t crack for **that** little performance, this is going to be a tougher job than I expected._

“Scold the—“ Sebastian looked up at the oak and then back down at the boy’s lip wobbling and when the boy sniffed loudly and looked up at him with one wide blue eye, the devil quickly looked away, one gloved hand curled in front of his mouth, and for a moment his shoulders shook ever so slightly with silent laughter. _His_ flinty little lord, on the verge of tears in the garden path, with his nose running and his knees scraped? What an astounding little actor the Earl of Phantomhive could be if he so chose! It was too much, and the devil’s amusement threatened for a moment to end the charade. He cleared his throat and turned those stern eyes back on the boy. “Oh? I suppose it _is_ the branch’s fault then. Were you not looking where you were going?”

Seeing Sebastian’s badly-concealed reaction, Ciel mentally chalked himself up a point: Earl of Phantomhive, one. Totally predictable butler, zero. “I _was_ looking where I was going!” he exclaimed, taking the opportunity to exercise his outdoor voice despite the fact that the poor devil he was directing it at was kneeling less than a foot away. “Forward, not down!” He swiped at a bit of blood seeping from a shallow cut on one of his injured knees, his grimy hand leaving a smear of dirt across the creamy skin, and although it did nothing more than sting a bit, he wailed “Owwww!” and followed it up with, “If you hadn’t been so slow to catch up, you might have caught me, but you were mucking about and not keeping up and I _felllllll_ and my knees are _aaaaching_!” He sniffed again, clutching his knees and rocking for dramatic effect. _Am I overdoing it? I think I might be overdoing it._

Although any human would likely have flinched – or at least leaned back – with a loud, _wailing_ child in their face, Sebastian remained unmoving save for a sigh and closing his eyes for a moment. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, dabbed at the small amount of blood, and wiped away some of the dirt. “Oh, I don’t know about that,” he smirked as he tended to the other knee, “I rather think you would just find another way to get into mischief.”

Ciel couldn’t help the evil little chuckle that escaped him. “I could have gone to the duck pond,” he replied, returning the devil’s smirk. “Be thankful.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened for a moment, and he chuckled in return. “Well… I am sure the ducks are.”

The Earl gave his butler a sideways glance, realizing that if he were to continue the game, he would have to get out of the current situation; he was not much for passivity when it came to his games, and he was ready to stir things up a bit more. “I still could, you know.” When Sebastian gave him a wary, querying look, he added, “Or… I could get you just as dirty.” He lunged forward with both arms, taking the demon by surprise and knocking him over backwards into the dirt. 

Sebastian threw out an arm and managed to catch himself before he ended up flat on his back, but his black tailcoat and trousers were covered in dust and one of his white gloves ended up absolutely filthy; he raised wide, surprised eyes to regard his wicked little lord, who was sitting back on his heels in the dirt and looking rather pleased with himself – and those garnet eyes narrowed.

Ciel, seeing the hellfire flaring in Sebastian’s eyes at having actually _been_ the gauntlet the boy had quite literally thrown down, got up and ran with all the speed his thin little colt legs could muster. He thought he heard an angry, bestial growl behind him, and couldn’t help but laugh – a real one this time. _This is turning out to be rather enjoyable,_ he thought, turning a corner. _I’m so glad I thought of this game!_

Sebastian hesitated for a moment or two only to straighten his dusty coat, and then he was running after the boy. _Such a bad child,_ he growled, and then his once-shining shoes, now covered in dust, were thudding along the path - the game had changed, and he was no longer interested in letting the prey escape. He rounded a corner and saw trailing blue and white ribbons ahead of him, so he dashed forward, coming to stop a few short feet in front of Ciel as he ran. The demon arched a brow as, to the boy’s credit, he managed to skid to a rather graceful halt, that one blue eye stared at him for a moment before that little mouth twisted in an evil little smile, and then he went dashing off in the opposite direction.

Sebastian watched him dart away and smirked; he listened to those small feet running here and there; he tilted his head slightly and turned, heading in another direction entirely; moving silently, he followed one path until it split, listening intently as he closed in on the sound of wickedly gleeful laughter and heavy, exhilarated breaths.

Ciel had not been through the labyrinth in several years, despite it being a major feature of his land; he’d had to strain to recall the path he’d once known by heart, and was rewarded when he came around the final corner and caught sight of the entrance to the round garden at the center of the maze.

He ran through the opening in the hedge at top speed, his heart pounding in his chest, his legs warm and itchy with exertion; for the first time in a long time, he truly _noticed_ the scent of the flowers, the boxy green hedges, the soft grass that Finnian had cut just that morning.

His lungs gave him a rather arbitrary stab of pain, pulling him from his brief reverie and reminding him that he really ought to sit down and catch his breath before he ended up having a fit of asthma; he slowed to a jog as he entered the large white gazebo in the very center of the garden, then flopped down on the huge metal chaise-longue to sprawl on the cushions and gasp for air. “Ahh,” he exclaimed breathlessly, feeling a bit giddy and lightheaded. “I haven’t run through the labyrinth like that in _ages_!” 

He waited for Sebastian to respond, but when there was only silence, he sat up and looked around. “Sebastian?” _Surely he would have caught me up by now…_ He stood, still feeling a little wobbly, and went to the railing of the gazebo; he scanned the greenery for any sign of that raven hair or those glowing eyes, but there was only… silence. A very… eerie silence. He noted with some alarm that the birds had stopped singing, the frogs in the little pond by the gazebo had stopped croaking, and even the very _air_ seemed to have stopped, the wind-chimes hanging from the rafters as still as death. A shiver ran down Ciel’s spine as it dawned on him just what, exactly, was happening.

“Sebastian?” he called, hating the way his voice quavered ever so slightly. “Sebastian, are you…” He whirled around, trying to look in all directions at once, the unnerving silence seeming as thick as pudding all around him. “Are you _hunting_ me?” he shouted, trying to sound indignant. “Sebastian!” 

Silence.

_”Sebastian!”_

Silence. 

He thought he caught a glimmer of red peering out from the hedgerow, but he blinked and it was gone. “Stalking your master is very poor form, you know!” The sweat clinging to his skin had gone cold. _“Sebastian!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot more coming ~~and lots and LOTS of coming~~ , you guys. we promise.


	3. Hot Cross Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That tutor, teaching his pupil a lesson.

The demon moved silently along the pathway; not a leaf stirred as he passed, not a branch was snapped; he spied the boy through the hedge, emerging into the garden across from him and dashing to the gazebo; his smile was predatory as he moved along further; the dark silence he wove like a tapestry, cutting off the signs of life around the garden, unnerved the boy – his prey – and the demon had to stop himself from chuckling with pleased amusement. The way the boy’s voice wavered was enticing; he moved forward again, silent as death, and waited patiently for Ciel to cease trying to look in all directions at once. The moment his eyes were fixed on the opposite corner of the garden he emerged from the green and shadow to stand scant inches behind his little master and leaned close to his ear. “Pushing others into the dirt is also bad form, Young Master, as is running when told not to.”

 _”Ahh!!”_ Ciel jumped sideways as if he were on springs, reminding Sebastian of a spooked cat; the devil pictured the furious little Earl bristling all over with pinned-back cat ears atop his head and a bottle-brush tail sticking straight out behind him, and didn’t bother to hide his amusement… which only infuriated the boy further, of course. “You absolute _bastard!”_ Ciel shouted, and punched Sebastian in the chest as hard as he could; he knew it wouldn’t hurt the demon’s nearly-impervious body one whit, but it made him feel a little better. “You startled me half to death!” He sat down on the chaise, clutching at his own chest, trying to slow his heartbeat through sheer force of will and gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

“Tsk.” The demon crossed his arms as his startled little Earl sat down. “Such language, my Lord, and hitting as well? You _are_ forgetting your manners today.” His little master’s expression was so indignant, so _undignified_ , that Sebastian was near to chuckling as the boy gasped and tried to steady his breath. He arched a brow and while he simply appeared to remain darkly irritated, those deep red eyes traced over the boy’s form and his ears were keenly listening to the way he was breathing and the thudding of his heart. When he was satisfied Ciel was calming, he leveled his gaze with his very naughty little boy.

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t catch me,” Ciel retorted, as soon as he had the breath to do so; he looked up into those crimson eyes, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the playfulness sparkling in them. “And you deserve every bit of that language and worse, stalking me like that.”

Sebastian placed a hand on the back of the chaise on either side of Ciel and bent down, bringing his face very close to the boy’s. His breath was warm as he spoke and his voice was low and amused. “It seems I did catch you.”

“Certainly,” Ciel agreed with a somewhat crooked grin. “After I stopped running, that is. Quite the accomplishment, catching stationary prey – well done, Sebastian.”

The devil flashed a slow wicked smile as he looked into that sparkling blue eye. “Yes,” he said in a honeyed voice, “Came to stop in such a lovely, _convenient_ location, and didn’t run off again.”

Ciel shrugged and reached up with a grimy little hand to wipe away a droplet of sweat, leaving a streak of dirt across his soft, rosy cheek. “I was out of breath.”

“Indeed,” the devil replied, brushing away the smear of dirt with a thumb. “Quite the show of athleticism.”

The little Earl’s mouth quirked at one corner very slightly. “You’ve been giving me plenty of exercise.”

“Yes, well…” A smoldering heat was beginning to glow behind those lamplight eyes. “I do so appreciate your appearance when you’re flushed and invigorated.” He rumbled a soft, dark laugh against the boy’s smooth brow.

“Oh, do you, then?” Had Sebastian not been pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead, he might have seen the crafty smile that was curving the boy’s own mouth… but…

“Yes,” he answered in a voice like black velvet.

“Well then,” Ciel chirped in his sweet-schoolboy voice, “I’m quite a bit of both at the moment.” He pushed Sebastian away and laid back on the chaise, striking a sprawling, languid pose; one of his legs hung over the edge of the seat, swinging idly back and forth. “So appreciate me.”

Sebastian growled and licked his lower lip, his eyes tracing over his little master, from his glowing cheeks to his rumpled clothing to his skinned knees and dusty shoes.

Sensing the time had come for him to lay all his cards on the table, Ciel reached into one of his hip pockets and withdrew a strawberry Funtom lollipop, which he immediately unwrapped and stuck into his mouth, that deep blue eye never looking away from the devil’s face; slowly, slowly, he licked and lapped at it, ran the tip of his tongue all around the edges, sucked on it noisily – all the while holding Sebastian’s gaze, that little leg swinging back and forth, back and forth.

Sebastian stared back at the tempting little creature, watching that wicked mouth work the lolly, that soft pink tongue lapping at the sweet, and he felt the low burning heat from earlier beginning to reignite. His young master looked so very sweet with his foot swinging back and forth, so innocent, and his behavior so very, _very_ wicked. The demon arched a brow and came to kneel beside the chaise. “Perhaps, while you are catching your breath, and I am _appreciating_ you, I should neaten you up a bit.” His right hand came forward and began to trace over the soft contours of Ciel’s cheek; the cotton of Sebastian’s gloves was very fine and very soft, his fingertips caressing the flushed skin, sliding down further. Long, elegant fingers curled beneath the boy’s smooth jaw, then slowly stroked down the skin of his slender throat.

Ciel’s breath hitched, his thin chest rising and falling under the soft cotton shirt; Sebastian tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, the kitten-soft glove brushing the sensitive shell lightly; his pulse quickened beneath the devil’s fingertips as they slid down his neck to straighten his rumpled collar; and when those clever, talented hands slid down his sides, smoothing the seams and wrinkles of his shirt, the demon’s thumbs came up very deliberately to stroke Ciel’s nipples, which hardened almost immediately into tiny pebbles. “Ah…” he gasped softly, sliding the lolly in and out of his mouth. “Ahhh…”

Soft growls began to form in the back of the demon’s throat; he licked his lips as he watched that wet pink mouth, and with each little gasp, he rolled one of those hard nipples between his fingers. He smiled darkly as the boy’s body began to move in response to his touch; he circled the little buds and soon the boy was squirming and whimpering most delightfully. Ciel’s mouth drew the devil’s appreciative stare as little cries escaped him, and as the boy’s face flushed with pleasure, a small hand reached out to clutch at Sebastian’s sleeve. 

The devil’s heavy gaze fell upon that small hand and he reveled in the feel of it, of the warmth seeping through his clothing, and he growled softly. One hand continued to roll and pinch and rub a sensitive nipple while the other slid down Ciel’s white cotton shirt, and soon his hand was brushing over the velvet short trousers; with a soft chuckle, he started to brush the dust from the soft material with long, slow strokes.

Ciel cried out and arched instinctively into the devil’s touch, his stiffening cock twitching beneath the velvet; his hat fell off and tumbled to the floor, barely noticed; he was panting, growing hotter and more flushed by the moment; and when Sebastian growled deep in his throat and began to stroke him through the cloth, tracing over its length, up and down, up and down, the little Earl obligingly spread his legs wider, rolling his hips upward, digging his fingers into Sebastian’s sleeve. “Ah! Ahh! Se—Seba—“

“What a good boy,” the devil murmured in his deep dulcet tones; he dipped his head and his hot, wet tongue found the boy’s nipple, flicking it once, twice, sending jolts of pleasure through his little master, who squirmed and arched in response. He closed his mouth over the tiny bud, thoroughly sucking and licking it through the cotton, turning the material transparent as it grew wetter and wetter; his teeth grazed him through the shirt, and then Sebastian was closing his mouth over the sensitive nipple again, his other hand firmly stroking the boy through his short trousers, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

“Oh…! Ohhhh…” Ciel was writhing with pleasure, his chest heaving, arching into every touch and kiss and caress. “If… if I’m a good boy,” he panted breathlessly, “then I – ah! – haven’t gotten into… ohh… enough mischief… have I?”

Sebastian chuckled against the wet cloth and gave the boy’s twitching erection a little squeeze. “Hm. Perhaps I should have called you a naughty boy. What do you intend to do now?”

Between gasps, Ciel managed to answer: “That… that depends…”

“Upon?” the devil prompted with a wicked grin, blowing cool air over the wet cotton clinging to the boy’s chest.

Ciel shivered with delight, his nipples so hard they ached, stiff little pink peaks under the cloth. “Upon… who you are.” This garnered him a confused look and an arched brow, so he explained around the lolly dangling from his strawberry-sugar scented mouth: “Naughty boys don’t fear butlers, or fussy old governesses. But they might behave for…” He slipped a hand into Sebastian’s coat and pulled the demon’s spectacles from the inner breast pocket. “…Their tutor.” A sly little smile full of heat curved his sweet mouth, igniting the hellfire in the devil’s eyes once again, and the smile was returned, laced with twice the evil.

Sebastian’s eyes never left Ciel’s face as he tucked his hair behind his ear, then gently took his spectacles from the boy’s hand and slipped them onto his face, looping the chain behind his head; he straightened slightly and the smirk dropped from his lips while the heat of his master’s wicked smile reflected in his burning eyes.

“Ah,” Ciel breathed, his blue eye gleaming and half-lidded with desire. “There you are… Teacher.”

Sebastian looked his ‘pupil’ up and down with a stern, disapproving expression. “Yes, and it seems you’ve been getting into quite a bit of mischief. Just look at you – disheveled, bruised, and in such a wanton state.”

Ciel finished the lolly and licked the sticky sugar from his lips. “It wasn’t _all_ my fault, you know.”

“Tsk,” the demon responded, “you’re not talking back to your tutor, are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the boy answered, rolling his hips up into the hand that still caressed and fondled him.

“Ah, then I see you haven’t forgotten _all_ of your manners.”

“Only the unimportant ones.” He trailed the wooden lolly stick over his tongue lewdly, one small foot sliding up the devil’s leg.

Sebastian leaned over the boy to whisper hotly into his ear: “You _are_ a naughty thing, trying to seduce your tutor…”

“Why, Teacher,” Ciel murmured in a low, reedy voice, “you’ve found out my plan! Whatever will you do about it?”

Sebastian exhaled a dark, musical chuckle. “A shame I didn’t bring a pen and ink with me – so no lines for you, I’m afraid.” His thumb began circling the head of Ciel’s small cock, moisture seeping through the velvet to cling to his glove. “Naughty boys ought to be taken over a knee, anyway.”

“Oh… oh, don’t hurt me, Teacher…” Ciel purred, nipping Sebastian’s earlobe; after a moment, he licked the bitten spot lightly and added, “…much.”

Sebastian turned those smoldering garnet eyes on the boy, a shiver running through him due to that hot little tongue licking his ear. He smiled almost sweetly, “We shall see, my naughty pupil.” He stood quickly, gathering Ciel in his arms, and in one fluid motion he shifted them and seated himself on the chaise. Almost before the boy could register he was being picked up, Sebastian was setting him down again - across his waiting lap.

“Oh, no, Teacher, no…!” Ciel cried, kicking his feet as helplessly as possible, and slid a hand down Sebastian’s shin.

“Oh, but it is for your own good,” the demon replied in the most paternal voice he could manage with the clever little brat running his hands up and down his leg and wriggling that velvet-clad rump at him. “This _will_ hurt, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, _no_ , Teacher…” The small, roaming hand slipped behind Sebastian’s knee and began to stroke the sensitive skin there through the trouser cloth. “I haven’t been _that_ naughty!” A firm but not terribly painful slap struck one of his buttocks, then the other. “Oh! Oh, don’t hurt me, Teacher, oh!”

A third smack, then a fourth, and they were actually starting to _hurt_ , much to Ciel’s dismay. “Ah!”

Sebastian’s leg shifted beneath him, the lean, solid muscle in his thigh flexing against Ciel’s still-hard erection; the boy moaned softly in surprise, and when the next few smacks had him rocking his hips, he shivered and cried out, clinging to Sebastian’s other leg for support, his small fingers clutching at the trouser cloth. “Ah! Teacher!” He kicked his feet again, squirming, rocking, so hard he ached.

“Do mind how you squirm, imp,” Sebastian warned, delivering two more smacks to that delectable little rear end. “I should hate for you to slip from my lap – then I would have to begin again.”

 _That right bastard!_ Ciel snarled internally. _I should have known he’d find some way to get in extra blows, the son of a…!_ “Oh, you’re so mean, Teacher,” he wailed aloud, kicking extra hard in the hope of maybe kicking the sadistic devil’s arm or something. “Saying such things—ow!”

“Well, if you truly think I am being mean…” Sebastian chuckled darkly and delivered one more smack before reaching beneath the boy to deftly undo buttons and braces.

Ciel gasped in genuine alarm and began to struggle in earnest, trying to stop that damnably dexterous hand from getting any further. “Oh no, no no—“ But try as he might, the devil was faster, and within seconds his short trousers were being pulled down his kicking legs – and although the muslin really wouldn’t have protected him very much, he was suddenly quite cross that he hadn’t been able to fit a pair of drawers under them. “No, no, oh wait no—“

Oh, the demon was amused. His hand on the boy’s back held him firmly and kept him from sliding from the tutor’s lap even though he was truly putting up a bit of a struggle now. Sebastian chuckled and gripped the finger of his glove between sharp teeth, pulling it free from his right hand and letting it fall to the chaise beside them. His cool palm cupped the soft, pinkening skin before languid fingers began to lightly trace over the silky flesh. 

Ciel’s grasp on Sebastian’s leg tightened; he twisted about on the demon’s lap to look over his shoulder at him, panting, his blue eye wide. 

Sebastian tilted his head slightly, peering at his naughty pupil over the rims of his spectacles; his lips curled into a wicked smile and his smoldering stare locked with Ciel’s; his hand raised quickly and then fell with a resounding, satisfying smack across both buttocks. The short cry that left Ciel’s mouth as his body jerked from the impact simply spurred the demon on: he lifted his thigh a little higher, pressing against the boy’s hard little cock, purring with gratification when the impudent wretch rocked his hips.

The next few smacks were swift, and soon Ciel’s body was jerking, his hips rolling against Sebastian’s thigh; the devil smiled to himself and removed his other glove, letting it fall to the chaise. He could feel his little pupil’s body shuddering as he took several deep breaths during the short reprieve. Sebastian slid his hand back along the boy’s back, steadying him as his other hand resumed his spanking. 

He aimed a bit lower this time, bringing a delightful pink flush to the creamy skin at the tender place where smooth, rounded buttock met sensitive thigh; his arousal grew as he watched how the soft mounds twitched and rose each time he smacked them; another smack and he heard his delectable little master call out, a small cry followed by ‘Teacher’. He chuckled, feeling his thigh growing wet beneath the boy despite those cries and ragged breaths and reddening backside. Sebastian’s hand was swift and unerring in his aim, smacking the boy twice more before he was ‘hmm’ing appreciatively as he watched that slim, lithe body rise and fall and undulate after each blow. 

Ciel threw his head back, his hands tightening around the material of the devil’s trousers. “Ah! Teacher, no…!”

The devil’s eyes glittered behind his spectacles as he looked over the shuddering creature in his lap. “Have you anything to say then, naughty boy?”

Say? _Say?_ What the deuce was he supposed to say? He fished for something appropriately childish and came up with, “I-I’ll be good, Teacher! Honest!”

Sebastian’s long fingers ghosted over Ciel’s smarting behind, making the boy shudder. “Very good?”

“Oh, yes!” came the immediate response, half lost in a moan as those cool fingertips drew light, circular patterns across the hot flesh. “Yes, Teacher – very, very good!” He was achingly hard and gasping for breath, lost somewhere on the path between pleasure and pain.

Sebastian growled softly with approval and slipped two fingers into the boy’s open mouth, stroking his sugared lips and wet tongue. “Suck.” 

Ciel made an indignant huffing sound but complied with surprising enthusiasm, licking and sucking at those long white fingers until they dripped with saliva. “Mmmnnn…”

The devil reached into his waistcoat for the ever-present vial of almond oil he carried with him, uncorked it with his teeth, and poured the liquid over the boy’s burning skin; gently, smoothly, he began to run the fingers of his free hand through the oil, sliding along the velvety cleft between Ciel’s buttocks, making the little Earl moan around the fingers in his mouth and rock against Sebastian’s thigh. “Yes… now show me what a good boy you are,” the demon purred, and slid a finger into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we know, we know, that's a _terrible_ place to stop... but we promise you'll thank us when we don't have to split the next scene into two parts.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~now 'scuse us while we go hide~~


	4. Ride A Cock-Horse to Banbury Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That ~~butler~~ tutor, playing the stallion.

“Oh, oh—!” Ciel quivered all over and nearly climaxed, that gentle finger thrusting in and out, locating all his most pleasurable spots unerringly. “Teacher, Teacher…!” he gasped, “I’ll be good, I’ll be very good, just—ah!”

Sebastian laid back on the chaise, settling his young pupil atop him, those thin legs straddling his hips; he slipped a second finger into the boy and reached down with his other hand to wrap his thoroughly licked and sucked fingers around Ciel’s cock; and to his great delight, the little Earl reached down with his own two hands and began fumbling with Sebastian’s trouser buttons, panting raggedly. His eyes burning like embers over the rims of his spectacles, the devil watched hungrily as Ciel struggled to focus long enough to work open the buttons while rocking atop Sebastian and moaning with pleasure. 

“Ah! I...I can’t… I’ll..” Ciel quivered and moaned helplessly, rocking against those talented hands, silenced only momentarily as Sebastian leaned forward and ran his tongue over his sugar-sweet lips. “I… I want… I…”

Sebastian chuckled, the boy in his lap dripping all over his fingers; he squeezed lightly, his hand sliding and up down the boy’s hard shaft; his own cock throbbed and his hips rolled just slightly, feeling the pressure and warmth of those small hands struggling to set him free.

“Oh, Teacher, just… just…”

“Yes, be a good boy, and tell me what it is you want,” Sebastian murmured in a voice like velvet as his oil-slicked fingers thrust in and out, gently stroking Ciel’s most sensitive hidden places.

Ciel looked up into the devil’s face and saw those hellish eyes glazed with lust and glowing brightly. “Put… put it… in…” he moaned softly in the most innocent voice he could manage at the moment, his cheeks flushing deep red as he rocked back against Sebastian’s fingers. “Please… Teacher…”

Sebastian’s chest rumbled, a deep purring noise that vibrated through his torso. “Good boy.” His fingers stilled for a moment and then withdrew to see to his own flies, his aching cock straining against the material of his trousers. He growled with perverse delight as he navigated around the small, fumbling fingers eagerly attempting to help, doing his best not to be too conceited about the greedy, impatient look on his young charge’s face.

“Ah!” Ciel gave a cry of triumph as he finally freed the devil’s thick shaft from the cloth; he wrapped his hands about the hard length and immediately began to stroke it, noting with no small amount of pride that Sebastian was already dripping and very, _very_ hard. He glanced up through dark lashes and whispered, “Teacher… it’s so very big…”

The demon’s glowing garnet eyes half veiled in pleasure with those hot little hands stroking him, the bottomless black pupils narrowed into slits, and his voice was an aroused growl: “Well, you’ve shown you can be such a good boy. Good boys deserve a large reward.”

Ciel caught his lip between his perfect little teeth as he stared into Sebastian’s hellfire eyes. “I do so enjoy being rewarded,” he whispered, sliding down until he could bring those tender lips right up close to the shaft he was stroking so covetously. Never dropping his gaze, he rubbed a little fingertip over the dripping slit and then licked the digit clean, like a small boy sampling the icing on a cake. “Teacher… I want it…”

Sebastian’s cock twitched in the boy’s hands and he growled approvingly, the sound echoing deep inside his chest. “Yes, go ahead – you may have your sweets; you’ve earned them. Such a good boy…”

Ciel bent down and lapped at the salty-sweet fluid, the thick, heavy shaft pulsing in his small hands; the more he licked, the more it dripped, like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day – and before long, he was having to pause to lick his fingers clean as well. 

Looking down the length of his body, Sebastian watched the boy play with him, a sight he doubted he’d ever tire of: those tiny little hands wrapped around his cock, the hot, wet mouth licking at him with kittenish strokes, the large blue eye peering up at him to gauge his reaction. Ah, such a lovely show, and how fortunate that his young master quite enjoyed performing it for him. “Is it to your liking?” he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

“Oh, yes,” Ciel answered, and the devil couldn’t honestly tell whether or not the rapture in the boy’s voice was part of the act or not. “No one’s sweets are better than yours.” Sebastian’s cock twitched, and a small spurt of rich, sweet fluid spilled over Ciel’s lower lip; as the demon’s blazing eyes watched, he slowly licked it up, then bent to close his mouth around the entire head.

Sebastian had a great deal of self-control, and had been fellated many, many times over the course of his very long life – but when those sweet pink lips, plumped with kisses and desire, came down to envelop his cock, he couldn’t help but moan; and when those little hands began to stroke him as that clever tongue flicked and teased and tasted, his hips bucked involuntarily, pushing a bit more of his length into that open, willing mouth; and when his eager pupil responded with a muffled moan that vibrated his entire shaft, his hands went unbidden to the boy’s head and began to stroke his silky hair. Yes, Sebastian had a very great deal of self-control… but oh! _that boy!_

Ciel was startled when the devil’s hands began to pet him; at first, it seemed like a patronizing sort of thing to do, and he looked up in annoyance… but to his great surprise, Sebastian wasn’t even looking at him – the gleaming eyes had closed, the long black lashes fluttering; his mouth was slightly open, showing the tips of his sharp teeth; and his smooth white skin was beginning to look a bit more rosy, droplets of perspiration shining on his brow and upper lip. He was enjoying what Ciel was doing _so much_ that he’d simply begun to pet him blindly, without any mocking behind it – if he’d meant to be mocking, Ciel reasoned, he would have watched the reaction… but there he lay, eyes shut, panting with pleasure, and suddenly Ciel understood just why Sebastian enjoyed watching during intimate moments: seeing the expression on the devil’s face – and knowing that he, the Earl of Phantomhive, ordinary and fairly inexperienced human, had _put_ it there—was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have that beautiful devil inside him.

“Sebastian,” he breathed against the dripping, pulsing head. “Sebastian…”

Sebastian looked at him, saw the hunger in the boy’s eyes, and immediately pulled him up onto his chest to kiss him; he could taste himself on Ciel’s lips, sugar and sin, innocence and evil; it was a truly exquisite elixir. “Yes, my little pupil? What is it you want?”

“Put it in now,” Ciel whispered against the demon’s mouth, his face charmingly flushed, his eyes luminous with desire. “Please… Teacher.”

“Lift your hips.” The boy complied eagerly, bracing himself against the back of the chaise; the demon coated his own shaft with oil, stroking it a few times; his lips parted, showing overly long fangs as he watched Ciel watch his long fingers slide up and down his length. He rubbed the head against the boy’s velvety skin and then guided his obedient pupil down onto his cock, a pleasured groan escaping him.

“Ah… ahhhh…!” Ciel moaned, sliding downward carefully, trembling all over. “Teacher… Teacher…!”

Sebastian thrust upward into that tight, slick heat, pushing the boy’s shirt up to tease those tiny pink nipples. “Yes, little one, that’s it… there’s a good boy…”

Ciel spent very suddenly with a loud cry, spattering Sebastian’s entire front with hot droplets; purring with delight, the demon continued to thrust in time with the pulsations of his little master’s climax, until the boy finally fell forward, braced himself on the demon’s chest with both hands, and began to rock his hips as well.

Sebastian hissed through his parted lips, the pleasure coursing through his body. The warm weight of the boy rocking in his lap, those tight inner muscles squeezing around him, the boy’s hot panted breath against his skin was driving him into a frenzy. He rolled his hips upward each thrust, drawing a new moan of pleasure from his small pupil. 

“Sebastian, Sebastian…” Ciel moaned, his eyes closed as he rode out the waves of his climax. “So good… oh… you feel so _good_....” And then the devil bucked his hips in _just_ the right way and Ciel’s eyes flew open to look into his tutor’s lamplight eyes. “Sebastian, there -- there! _Ah_!” He was already getting hard again, his body responding to the devil’s sweet torment. “Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop—!”

The growls vibrating through the devil’s chest were getting louder, echoing his quickly rising arousal; his cock ached and twitched as he thrust again and again, sliding in and out of the boy, hitting that perfect spot over and over; Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel’s hardening length and began stroking him in time with his rolling hips. The boy’s hard nipples were begging for attention and he squeezed and pinched and rolled first one and then the other between his fingers as his richly aroused voice simply complied with his little master’s desires, “Yes…” 

It was so good, so _very_ good; Ciel’s body trembled and his thin thighs squeezed around Sebastian’s hips much like they would if he were riding a stallion; if he could have formed a proper train of thought, he might have been thankful for all of those riding lessons the devil had forced upon him. “There, there!! Sebastian, _Sebastian_ , ah!” Coherent thought was a fleeting thing, and all that mattered at the moment was just how good what Sebastian was doing to him felt. “Sebastian, I’m going to fall apart, more… more… ah!”

Oh how his name sounded falling from those trembling lips! Sebastian smiled wickedly and he felt a surge of desire pulse through his entire body, white and hot, hearing such shameless words in such a sweet, pleasure-soaked voice. _Yes, fall apart, little master… show me all of the pieces of you._ He licked his lips, the ghost of the boy’s kiss still lingering there. “It’s all right,” he murmured softly, “let it come.”

“More, Sebastian, more,” Ciel panted greedily, still rocking. “I want… I want… “ Body quivering, Ciel’s mouth fell open, the rest of his sentence lost to broken moans; he felt the devil’s fingers grip his hips and he pushed back into his thrusts.

“Yes, tell me… tell me what you want…” Sebastian purred.

“Sebastian, Sebastian, ah…!” Ciel lifted his shirt, exposing soft flushed skin and rosy nipples hardened into stiff pebbles; desperate for something to hold onto, his small hands twisted in the cloth as he moaned. “Sebastian, more, more, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…!”

Sebastian exhaled a dark, deeply aroused growl of a chuckle. “Everything you ask of me…” The devil’s wicked tongue found those hard little pebbles and his hot mouth closed over one of them, licking, nipping, flicking the tip of his tongue against it, and then sucking harshly; that boy was too much, too sweet, too hot, too tight, and the devil’s body shuddered as a wholly inhuman growl broke free from his lips. His eyes burned with hellfire and he bared his lengthening teeth as he spent long and hard, thrusting deeply within his trembling little pupil. Twitching and throbbing, his lust-filled eyes glowed even brighter as he continued to thrust again and again into the boy, listening to his name falling from those soft, sugary lips.

Plunging his fingers into Sebastian’s glossy black hair, Ciel clung to the devil with both arms and spent again, nearly screaming with pleasure; his inner muscles pulsed in waves around that thick shaft as Sebastian held him tightly, thrust deep one final time, and warmed him from the inside out.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed helplessly onto Sebastian’s chest, trembling, and the demon began to stroke his narrow back soothingly, brushed the sweat-dampened hair from his forehead. They lay there like that for some time, listening to each other’s breathing and heartbeat returning to normal; and just as Sebastian was beginning to think Ciel had fallen asleep, that sweet schoolboy voice whispered, “Se… Sebastian…”

“Yes, Young Master?” 

“Sebastian…”

The devil’s mouth curved into a soft smile. “Yes?”

There was a short pause, and then Ciel murmured, “…..Do it again.”


	5. How Many Miles to Babylon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How many miles to Babylon?_  
>  Three score and ten.  
> Can I get there by candlelight?  
> Aye, and back again.  
> If your feet are nimble and light  
> You'll get there by candlelight.

The devil arched a fine brow, and - not for the first time that afternoon - the fires blazed to life in his garnet eyes. “Yes, My Lord…” he purred in his honey voice. Sebastian’s cock throbbed as his little lord squeezed around him, and he rolled his hips in response.

“Ahh… ah… slowly…” Ciel gasped, gazing through his lashes at the devil. “Do it… ahhhh… _slowly_ , Sebastian…” He took his bottom lip between his teeth again for a moment before continuing: “Let me… let me feel… every bit of you… oh…” Ciel’s small hands slid up the devil’s hard chest and over his shoulders as he leaned down, bringing his lips very close to Sebastian’s ear, and his sweet voice was a breathy whisper, warm and full of want. “Be… be gentle with me…”

Sebastian’s eyes widened slightly and he found he was utterly charmed not only by the boy’s soft voice, but also by the way his hands slid over him, by the way Ciel’s incredibly sensitive body was quivering against him; his hand moved upward along Ciel’s arm, and then his long fingers curled beneath the boy’s chin, tilting his head back; those soft pink lips parted for him, and Sebastian inclined his head to capture them in a slow, deep, possessive kiss. His hips slowed, rolling gently, and he reached up with his other hand to tenderly stroke Ciel’s slender neck, letting his fingers trail down over those delicate shoulders.

Ciel buried his hands in Sebastian’s silken hair; gliding up and down on the devil’s length, his body rocked rhythmically, instinctively. “Ohhhhh…” he moaned as he caressed his tutor’s hair, his smooth, handsome face, his graceful neck. “Ohhhh, Sebastian… oh...”

“Little master...” the demon purred against the shell of Ciel’s ear; his tongue slipped between his lips, trailing wet heat along the boy’s earlobe, and his lips curled with pleasure at the way the boy shivered in response. He moved down Ciel’s jaw, dropping feather-light kisses against the milky skin, down the curve of his neck and over the slope of his shoulder, the demon’s lips and hellfire breath warm against Ciel’s skin. “What a good boy you are,” he whispered as his black nails traced light, teasing lines over his master’s back and prominent spine.

Shuddering with delight, Ciel’s mouth fell open. “Ahhhhh! Oh, Sebastian, Sebastian…” he moaned softly, his small hands exploring the devil’s body, stroking every part of him that was in reach. “Ohh, you’re so hard again already...” As if in response to his arousing words, Sebastian’s cock twitched deep within him, and his hips moved _just so_ ; Ciel moaned, not giving one whit how slatternly he must sound, and cried, “Ah, you feel so _good_ , Sebastian, ohhhh!” Nearly delirious with pleasure, his hands tightened in the devil’s hair as he brought his face close to that sinful mouth and panted, “Don’t stop, Sebastian, don’t stop, don't stop, just like that!”

Sebastian smiled and wordlessly kissed that open, imperious mouth; then, chuckling softly, he licked the underside of Ciel’s jaw. He purred with pleasure, feeling his little charge squeezing around him; he tasted the boy’s skin, inhaled his scent as he dropped kisses along his fragile collarbones, down his pale, narrow chest, and then he was sucking on one sensitive nipple - and then the other. He lifted his hips smoothly, sliding in and out in time with each gasp and pant; he reached down and ran his fingers through the slippery fluid leaking from the tip of Ciel’s cock, then wrapped his hand around the small, hard shaft. With his free hand, he cupped that rounded, well-spanked rear, supporting the boy as he rose and fell in maddening waves.

“Ohhhhhh…” Ciel was trembling, clutching at Sebastian’s shoulders, his whole body covered in gooseflesh and tingling with every touch. “Sebastian, _oh_ …”

“Mmm,” the demon rumbled against the hollow of the boy’s throat, kissing his way up to his earlobe. “Yes, little one?”

“I can’t,” Ciel wailed, “I can’t—my legs won’t hold me anymore!” He felt as though his knees had turned to jelly, his blood to molten gold; he felt so good he could hardly speak, let alone keep himself upright. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, he murmured bashfully against the demon’s cheekbone: “Lay me down, Sebastian… cover me.”

Sebastian needed no further urging; he stood, his strong arms holding Ciel in place, then turned and laid the boy on his back atop the chaise, kissing his charmingly flushed face; balancing himself on his elbows so as not to crush the bony little body beneath him, he began to roll his hips again, smoothly, carefully, gently.

“Ohh,” the Earl moaned and twined his fingers into the devil’s hair again, his small feet in their single-strap shoes up in the air to either side, his skinned knees bent. “Ohhhh, yes, like that… ahh!” His head was beginning to toss back and forth on the cushion, his visible eye glassy and unfocused. “You feel so good, so damned _good_ – ah! – you’ll carry me into Hell—”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered with a low chuckle, and leaned down to circle one of the boy’s nipples with his tongue.

Ciel pulled off his eye patch and let it fall away, and when his eye opened, the Faustian mark flared with intense brightness; the corresponding seal on the back of Sebastian’s hand blazed to life in response, drawing in the energy Ciel’s desire gave him and converting it into a surge of power that swelled within him like ocean tide. Oh, the boy was like a drug, the finest elixir a devil could ever hope for, and as he looked down through his glinting spectacles at the intoxicating little human, he found he not only enjoyed the increase in his own power, but was also enjoying the carnal act itself. Just seeing the expressions on Ciel’s face, hearing the little cries he made, feeling the way his delicate mortal body quivered with delight… ah, it was entertaining indeed.

The boy’s inner muscles squeezed around Sebastian’s length, making the devil hiss with pleasure and pull him closer, bringing those little feet higher, his arms against the backs of those thin, dirtied knees. “Sebastian, Sebastian!” Ciel cried, the Faustian mark nearly vibrating with energy, burning so brightly it made everything in his field of vision appear violet, overpowering even the yellow afternoon sunlight slanting all around them. “Yes, devil - carry me into Hell, for I’ve no business in Heaven! Ah, ahh—!” He was tossing, clinging, nearly delirious with pleasure. “My knight, my tutor, my butler, my magnificent devil…!”

“My proud little master,” Sebastian growled, the seal on his hand burning so fiercely it was almost painful. “My little lord, yes, I shall… and remain by your side for I am yours, just as you are mine.” The fire beneath his skin raced along every nerve in his body, setting them alight; he lowered his lips and tasted every exposed inch he could reach while he continued to thrust in a rolling, steady rhythm, his growls echoing the soft, helpless cries falling from his master’s lips.

“Fill me with you, Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, his hands fluttering aimlessly beside his head as it tossed on the cushion. “Mark me again, from the inside out – fill me, Sebastian!”

The words - and that simply beautiful voice - resounded through the devil’s body straight to his throbbing length; his kisses became more aggressive, and he realized he was leaving bruises beneath his lips, further marking the child as his. Ciel whimpered and caught his lip between his teeth in response, the sight of which undid the devil; he thrust his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt as he spent, his body trembling, his lean muscles taut with pleasure. “Mine… and only mine,” he snarled against the marks he left behind.

Ciel’s body arched upwards as he wailed in blind ecstasy. Sebastian’s warmth filling him, his teeth against his shoulder, those evil, erotic growls caressing his skin… it was all too much. The Earl, nearly lost with pleasure, could hold on no longer. _“SEBASTIAN--!”_ he cried out, and his entire body jerked as he spent violently, splattering the devil with hot, pearlescent droplets.

“Yes, my Young Master,” Sebastian purred softly into Ciel’s ear, wrapping his arms about the boy, who was still trembling and breathless. _**My** Young Master,_ he thought, looking down at the flushed, panting mortal in his arms; Ciel was still twitching around his cock, which brought a smile to those fiendish lips, and he traced a finger along the boy’s cheek, admiring the kitten-soft skin before gently brushing the sweat-soaked hair from that smooth, unlined brow.

Ciel couldn’t speak; he could only gasp and quiver at the enthralling sensations coursing through his body. After a moment or two, his breathing calmed, and he leaned his cheek into the devil’s deceptively kind touch. “Ahhh,” he sighed, “Sebastian…” His voice was very quiet, nearly a whisper, and his mismatched eyes were half-lidded with pleasure as he looked up into Sebastian’s face.

“Yes?” the devil replied, his long fingers rubbing soothing circles over Ciel’s shoulders, and as he looked down at his enchanting little contractor, he drank in the sight of those beautiful, mismatched eyes and those blushing, rosy cheeks.

Ciel chuckled breathlessly. “For once, I don’t want anything.” He smiled almost shyly, and his words were so soft that if it were not for the demon’s exceptional hearing, he might have missed them: “...I just wanted to call your name.”

Sebastian’s lips curled into a smile, betraying his amusement. “Yes, My Lord.”

Ciel exhaled a scornful little huff with no venom behind it. “Don’t get cocky over it… it just sounds nice, is all. It’s a good name.” He reached up to stroke Sebastian’s smooth pale jaw, his fingers tracing the lines and contours, then finally gave a lock of the devil’s silken hair a playful tug. “That’s all.”

“Yes, of course,” Sebastian replied, not bothering to hide the laughter coating his words; he remained that way, holding the boy in his arms, sheathed in his velvety heat; the demon’s cool fingers grazed over Ciel’s heated skin, down his throat, over his shoulders, and downward along those fine, slender arms.

“Stay like this for a bit,” the Earl whispered; the devil nodded and moved to curl his arms around the tempting creature a bit more comfortably - and even those slight movements sent little shock waves through Ciel’s overstimulated body, making him twitch involuntarily. “Ah!”

Sebastian rocked his hips in response, watching Ciel’s eyes fall shut with the sensations; he was rewarded with a squeeze, and the boy’s tender, kiss-swollen lips parted in a gasp. “Such decadent sounds you make,” the demon chuckled.

Ciel grinned impishly and leaned up to nip at Sebastian’s white throat with his sharp little teeth. “Hmf. And whose fault do you suppose that is?”

Sebastian mirrored that evil smile, his eyes glowing with amusement and arousal. “Young Master, it is _always_ my fault.”

“Yes, it is-- ah!!” Ciel’s words devolved into a cry of pleasure as that thick shaft throbbed and pulsed within him; his hands tightened on Sebastian’s shoulders, and he almost whimpered as the clever devil licked his earlobe; he inhaled sharply and clenched his inner muscles around Sebastian’s cock, hard enough that he was rewarded with a low groan; darkly musical chuckles reached his ears; and try as he might, Ciel could not halt the rapturous moans that escaped him as Sebastian began to thrust anew. “Oh... _ohhhhhhhhhh!”_

Sebastian descended on the boy, his mouth hot and demanding, and greedily devoured the boy’s cries; his little master was so incredibly delightful, so completely arresting, that the old devil’s hips had begun to rock again without conscious thought; once he realized what he was doing, he broke the kiss to look down into Ciel’s face, looking for any traces of anger at his presumptuousness… but there was none, only those lovely, luminous eyes filled with ecstasy.

Ciel gasped, his fingers knotting in the devil’s hair to draw him down close again. “Once more, Sebastian,” he panted urgently, “Once more…!”

“Greedy little human,” Sebastian laughed, his tone more flirtatious than mocking.

“Hurry,” Ciel commanded, pushing his hips upward invitingly. “Hurry, Sebastian! Hard, fast - quickly, _do it!”_

Sebastian gripped Ciel’s narrow waist and did as he was told, drawing gasps of pleasure from them both, then leaned down to sink his wolfish teeth into his master’s shoulder, lapping at the crimson droplets that welled up to meet his starving tongue.

“Faster!” Ciel nearly shouted, his body thrumming. “Sebastian, _faster!”_

“Yes,” the demon answered, struggling to maintain some semblance of control so as not to shatter that fragile human form. “Everything you wish of me, my lord…!” He placed a hand on the back of Ciel’s knee and pushed it up to the boy’s chest, thrust as deeply as he could, then proceeded to fuck him senseless, pounding into him over and over with feral abandon.

“Yes, yes!” Ciel’s voice was growing louder, echoing in the stillness of the little garden. “Yes, _yes, Sebastian, there-- **there**!!_ You’re mine, do you hear? _Ah!!_ Mine, Sebastian, _mine_ , down to the last hair on your infernal head!”

“Yes, my greedy little lord, yours,” Sebastian rasped, “as you are mine, until the very end…”

“Leave... your mark on me... Sebastian...” Ciel’s breath was coming in short, sharp bursts, his voice quavering. “Mark me again and again… inside and out… fill me, drink me, devour me… until I am soaked through with you… and you with me… so that any other devil we might chance to meet… will know to whom this soul belongs…!”

_**”Yes, My Lord,”**_ the demon growled, and plunged his lengthening fangs into Ciel’s vulnerable neck; the Earl’s rich blood, spiced with darkness, despair, and obsession, splashed over his tongue... and Sebastian was undone. He spent with such force it almost hurt, pouring every drop of his devotion, his loyalty, his possessiveness, his very _essence_ into the willing body beneath him - and for just a fraction of a second, he almost thought he caught a glimpse of Heaven… or at least the unholy lights of Babylon.

A heartbeat later, Ciel’s body arched like a drawn bow; his knuckles went white as he clutched Sebastian’s hair; a bright heat rippled through him, filling him with pleasure so intense it verged on pain; and although there was no ejaculate left for him to spill onto his tutor’s waistcoat, he spent, shouting the devil’s name to the silent, witnessing treetops.

For a while afterward, they lay together on the chaise, Sebastian’s arms wrapped protectively around Ciel’s bruised and bite-marked body; eventually, the butler managed to tear his gaze away from the small, pleasure-drunk human drowsing lightly on his chest - but just for long enough to check where the sun was in the sky. He noted with some dismay that it was much later in the afternoon than he’d expected, and couldn’t help but laugh at himself. _Ah, my captivating little lord… what have you done to me, that I might forget even what time of day it is?_ “Young Master,” he murmured softly, trying his best to rouse the Earl without startling him. “Young Master.”

“Hmmm…?” Ciel hummed without looking up, sleepily curling a dangling tendril of Sebastian’s hair around his fingers.

“Shall I take you inside? It will be dark soon, and I do not want you to catch a chill.” Gently, Sebastian stroked the boy’s head, then pressed an almost-imperceptible kiss to his silken crown.

“Mmmm… yes, I think so,” came the languid reply, half muffled by the devil’s waistcoat. “Carry me to bed… I believe a nap is in order…” Ciel yawned and snuggled a bit deeper into his butler’s embrace.

Sebastian chuckled, lifting his pliant contractor in his arms, and began the walk back to the manor house. “Yes, a short nap as I draw your bath... and then afterward, I believe I shall bring you a special dessert for your bedtime snack.”

Upon hearing the mention of sweets, Ciel lifted his head and regarded his butler with a look of great amusement. “A special dessert? Even though I’ve not had dinner?”

“Yes,” Sebastian laughed, fondly touching Ciel’s forehead with his own. “Good little boys deserve special treats.”

Ciel decided not to mention that he’d been anything but _good_ that day, rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, and fell asleep. 

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET HELL IT'S _FINISHED,_ two years to the day after the last update.
> 
> Happy Anniversary, readers - we hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you so much; words cannot properly express how grateful we are for your patience and your readership. We love you all more than we can say. ;w;


End file.
